pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika's Greenhouse Fury!
This is the first episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are asleep in their rooms. Bulbasaur is sleeping on Zach's pillow. Daylight is starting to stream through the windows. Kevin: Zz...Ungh... Huh? Kevin sits up, and rubs his eyes. Then he looks at the clock. Kevin: 6 AM? Ugh! Zach: Kevin? Zach sits up, and looks at Kevin. Zach: What's up? Kevin: It's 6 AM. And the gym doesn't open until 8 AM! What're we gonna do!? Zach: Well, I WAS gonna take Anne out to eat, but she left for Fuschia City. Kevin: How about we go back to sleep? Zach: No way! I gotta get pumped for my battle with the gym leader! Zach gets up, gets dressed, and bounds out of the room, with Bulbasaur at his heels. Kevin: ...Whatever. Kevin falls back to sleep. Zach is outside, with all of his Pokemon. Zach: Okay, we all gotta get pumped! Everybody ready for some training? ???: Hello again. Zach: Huh!? Zach looks, and sees a woman standing in the shadows, her body hidden. Zach: You again? What do you want now? Woman: I want to take you to Anne. Zach: WHY would I need to go to her...? Woman: She's dangerous. Zach: Er... Did I hear you right? She's dangerous? Woman: Yes. Zach: Listen lady, she's a good young girl, and she's not 'dangerous'. Woman: ...Fine. The Woman seems to vanish into thin air. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Zach: I... I don't know. That was creepy. Suddenly, Kevin is running out of the center. Kevin: Zach, it's 9 AM! Why didn't you wake me up!? Zach: That's not possible! I was only out here for ten minutes... That lady must've sped up time! Kevin: What lady? Zach explains everything that happened. Scyther: Scy Sycther! Kevin: Wow... Zach: Yeah. Let's go to the gym! Zach returns all his Pokemon besides Bulbasaur. Zach and Kevin walk to the gym. Zach knocks on the door. Zach: Hello? Anyone here? A young girl opens the door. Girl: Hi! My name is Elicia! I'm one of the gym leader's helpers! I'll guide you to her. Elicia guides them to the leader. Leader: Hello! My name is Erika, leader of this gym. Zach: My name is Zach, and this is Kevin. I'm a trainer, and I'd like to battle you. Erika: Good to meet you both. This will be a three on three battle. Zach: Good! Okay... I'll use... these three! Zach grabs two Pokeballs, and brings Bulbasaur over to his side of the battlefield. Erika: Let us begin the battle! Go, Weepinbell! Erika throws out a Pokeball, and a Weepinbell comes out. Zach: Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur leaps onto the battlefield. Erika: Let's start! Weepinbell, use Sludge Bomb! Weepinbell: Weepinbell! Weepinbell launches a ball of sludge at Bulbasaur. Zach: Use Vine Whip to leap above! Bulbasaur uses its vine to propel itself into the air, dodging the attack. Erika: What- I've never seen anything like that! Zach: Good, because we're just getting started! Use Magical Leaf! Bulbasaur launches a Razor Leaf-like attack, that glows blue, and all the leaves land right on target. Zach: Good Job! Now, use Tackle! Bulbasaur launches itself right into Weepinbell. Erika: Eat Bulbasaur! Zach&Kevin: WHAAAAT!? Weepinbell gets Bulbasaur in its mouth, and swallows it. Zach: Bulbasaur! Use Stun Spore! Bulbasaur releases spores inside of Weepinbell, paralyzing it. Bulbasaur leaps out of the mouth. Zach: Good job! Now, Tackle again! Bulbasaur tackles into Weepinbell, knocking it out. Erika: Urk.... Go, Gloom! Erika returns Weepinbell, then flings a Pokeball into the stadium, which releases a Gloom. Gloom: Glooooom! Zach: Let's go! Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur shoots green spores from its bulb, that land on Gloom. Gloom falls asleep. Erika: Hmph! Erika brings out a flute, and begins to play it. Within seconds, Gloom gets up. Zach: A flute?! REALLY!? Okay, use Vine Whip, and throw Gloom into a tree! Bulbasaur flings Gloom into a tree. Erika: Hmph! Gloom, use Stun Spore! Gloom releases yellow spores, that fly towards Bulbasaur, and paralyze him. Zach: Bulbasaur! Gah... Return! Zach retrieves Bulbasaur. Erika: Who are you gonna use now? Zach: This guy! Go, Mankey! Zach flings his Pokeball, and it bounches off the ground. It opens up, sending out Mankey. Mankey: MAN...KEEEEEEEEEEY! Erika: Tsk tsk tsk... A Fighting-type? Not good against my part Poison-type Pokemon! Zach: I don't think it'll matter! Erika: Use Stun Spore! Zach: Dodge it! Mankey barely leaps out from the spores' path. Zach: Now, USE AERIAL ACE! Erika: Aerial Ace!? Gloom, dodge it! Mankey: MANKEEEEY! Mankey leaps into the air, and a white glow comes around him, as he darts right into Gloom, knocking it out. Erika: Ugh... Return, Gloom! Go, VILEPLUME! Erika returns her Gloom, then sends out her Vileplume. Erika: Use Leech Seed! Zach: Dodge it and use Aerial Ace! Vileplume shoots a glowing seed at Mankey, but Mankey dodges and speeds towards Vileplume. Erika: Use Drain Punch! Vileplume's hand turns orange, and it collides with Mankey's Aerial Ace. There's an explosion of dust, and when it clears, Mankey is breathing hard while Vileplume looks like it hasn't broken a sweat. Zach: What!? Erika: Drain Punch absorbs part of the damage it deals. Making Mankey take damage, and Vileplume recover all the damage it took! Zach: Well then, looks like we'll have to get a new strategy... Return! Zach returns Mankey. Zach: Let's see... Looks like it's all up to you, Poliwag! Zach throws his Pokeball, and his Poliwag comes out. Erika: A water-type!? Are you toying with me?! Zach: No, this is the real deal! Use Hypnosis! Poliwag: POLI....POLI...POLIWAG! Vileplume: .....Vileplume. Zach: WHAT?! Erika: Vileplume has trained to not fall asleep to stuff like that! Use Giga Drain! Vileplume: VILEPLUUUUME! Vileplume sends out an energy wave that strikes Poliwag, and begins draining it of energy. Zach: Poliwag, no! Hang in there! The wave ends, and Poliwag falls, barely breathing. Erika: Poliwag is unable to b- Huh!? Poliwag is covered in a blue glow, and is slowly getting larger. Zach: No way... Poliwag's... Erika: EVOLVING?! Poliwag evolves, and becomes Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl: Poli, Poliwhirl! Zach: Whoa.. Good moves! Use Body Slam! Poliwhirl jumps over Vileplume, and slams onto it, making Vileplume dizzy. Vileplume: V-Vile? Plume? Erika: Vileplume, no! Zach: NOW, USE MEGA PUNCH! Poliwhirl: Poli...WHIIIIRL! Poliwhirl's fist glows, and it rams right into Vileplume, knocking it out. Erika: No, Vileplume! ...Return. Erika returns Vileplume. Zach: WE DID IT! WOOHOOO! That was awesome Poliwhirl! Return! Zach returns Poliwhirl. Kevin: Good job Zach! Erika walks over to Zach. Erika: You did a very good job today. Here's the Rainbow Badge. Erika hands him the Rainbow Badge, then walks away. Kevin: That was awesome! Zach: Yeah! Come on, let's go to the Pokemon Center. Zach and Kevin run to the Pokemon Center, with Bulbasaur in arms, as the screen fades. Category:Episodes